Un amor perfecto
by Saint Lu
Summary: Orfeo y Euridice son el ejemplo del amor perfecto,aun cuando el destino y otra persona intentaron acabar con el mito.Ni la musica ni el amor fueron suficientes para evitar la partida de quien le habia hecho olvidar a su Diosa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Un amor perfecto...Orfeo y Eurídice**_

_**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

El amor era un sentimiento para el cual siempre había tocado pero no lo conocía, estaba presente en toda su vida pero nunca lo sintió tan intensamente como cuando la miro.

Quien le habría dicho que esa tarde en la que su inspiración estaba tan lejos de si encontraría a la persona por la cual se olvidaría de Athena.

Mientras veía el caminar de los habitantes de Rodorio, los niños imaginando los misterios de su mundo, él se entretenía comprando algunas cuerdas para su arpa, el único instrumento que le acompañaba y consolaba su soledad. Era una ironía que cada vez que tocaba de pronto se rodeaba de gente, cualquier murmullo era callado y las discordias cesaban, sin embargo, al finalizar solo se quedaba con su respiración.

La gente siempre alardeaba su nombre, el mejor músico de esta era. Pero al llegar todas las noches a la misma habitación, sin ningún ser que provocara sonido, al escuchar el silencio que le escupía que se encontraba vacío y sin nadie para poder componerle alguna tonada pasaba a no importarle.

Así que esa noche decidió no pensar más y olvidar su situación con la única forma que conocía, soñar. La noche lo cubrió con su manto hasta el amanecer al caballero de plata.

Los primeros rayos de luz que cubrieron sus ojos le hicieron despertar, su peso se levanto aun con los ojos adormilados y quito de su cuerpo esas blancas sabanas que lo ataban a Morfeo. Ésa mañana parecía especial, el sol estaba tan radiante que estremecía, era el momento perfecto para tomar un baño.

El agua escurría en su piel bajando lentamente hasta empaparle para minutos después colocarse su armadura y dirigirse a la cámara patriarcal como era planeado, hoy como otros días tenia recital.

El camino solo era seguido del sonido de sus pasos, ya era una rutina pasar por los Templos del Santuario observando el poco movimiento que se ejercía en ellos hasta llegar al último recinto. Miro a su alrededor, cómo siempre los caballeros dorados se encontraban impacientes para escuchar su melodía ya que era de los pocos placeres que gozaban en aquel lugar.

Sus notas hacían conmover a los caballeros más fríos, y esa tarde resolvió dedicarle su música a la soledad. Al terminar pudo notar la nostalgia que había provocado y la desolación, por lo que decidió tocar una ultima melodía a la esperanza.

Salió del Templo Patriarcal y continuo con su rutina de bajar hacia el pasaje pudo sentir una mirada que le seguía en aquel silencioso valle lleno de flores blancas que dejaban volar sus pétalos al aire y entre ellos descubrió una silueta traviesa que le miraba atenta.

Al mirarse se olvido del tiempo, sus ojos azules se posaron en ella y en su larga cabellera rubia que enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro, era el ser mas hermoso que había visto. Y al mirar que se acercaba, su nerviosismo creció paralizando sus piernas y sosteniendo firme su instrumento.

—Disculpe no quise importunarlo—comentó la señorita que al ver que portaba su armadura, sabía que era un caballero de los que se hablaba en el Santuario, pero jamás los había visto.

—No me importuna, al contrario su presencia me inspira—contesto.

Su sonrisa le reconforto a la joven, era tan autentica que le infundio confianza y una sensación cálida recorrió su espalda al mirar fijamente los ojos azules que eran profundos.

—Usted es muy linda ¿es de Rodorio? porque jamás la había visto—decía el caballero cortésmente.

—Gracias, sí lo soy, pero digame ¿Cuál es su nombre?—cuestiono la rubia.

—Me llamo Orfeo, soy un caballero del Santuario.

—Vaya, así que usted es el maravilloso caballero que deleita este lugar con su música, perdone que lo diga pero estoy enamorada de su música.

—Es hermosa...—comentó entre un suspiro el caballero—la música.

—Bueno, me dio gusto conocerlo pero tengo que irme, me esperan—comento ella.

—No se vaya aun hasta que me conteste una pregunta —se apresuro el chico— ¿La volveré a ver?

—Claro caballero, será un honor—sonrió la chica girando su cuerpo hacia el poblado.

—Espere...—tomo su brazo entre sus manos haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran de nuevo—No me ha dicho su nombre aun.

—Me llamo Euridice, hasta pronto—comento la chica de prisa, dejando el aroma de su cabello en la mente del caballero.

El noble hubiera permanecido toda una vida mirándola y no se cansaría, se había llenado de ella y era increíble pues la había visto esa vez.

Y al mirar su silueta desaparecer en el viento, regresó a su recinto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Al llegar se sentó en aquella silla de madera y se puso a pensar en aquel nombre Eurídice. ¿Porque al ver sus ojos pardos había sentido tanto? ¿Era acaso ella la musa que necesitaba para sus melodías? Eran preguntas que aun no tenían respuesta pero que lo invadían de extrema alegría.

—Eurídice, que lindo nombre—rio el plateado mientras tomaba su arpa e intentaba tocar.

Las primeras notas eran las habituales, pero al recordar su cabellera rubia y su sonrisa comenzaba a encontrar la perfecta combinación entre armonía y dulzura.

El silencio se lleno de notas y la noche era iluminada con sus luceros. Todo era tan excitante que se olvido de la quietud que mantenía y de un momento a otro empezó a danzar.

No podía esperar hasta el amanecer para verle de nuevo, su impaciencia se acrecentaba por saber más de ella y tenia miedo de no encontrarla de nuevo, pero tenía que tranquilizarse. Su mente lo lleno de memorias de algunas pláticas con el Patriarca respecto a los peligros que se avecinaban en el Santuario y eso le hizo regresar los pies a la tierra. No podía distraerse de esa manera pero jamás había llenado esa tristeza que llevaba en si con la alegría que le había dado ver a la joven.

La chica por su parte, llegó a la cabaña con la anciana que vivía deprisa pues se encontraba en estado desahuciada y le debía mucho, pues ella la había criado. Al terminar de darle su medicina y dejarla cubierta para dormir, se acomodo en la ventana de su choza y empezó a recordar a cierto caballero. Estaba segura que lo había escuchado mientras paseaba por Rodorio, al menos su nombre en los habitantes que decían que era un deleite oír al músico.

Siempre le intrigo conocerlo, pero casi no salía de su cabaña a causa de la enfermedad de la anciana que le había enseñado todo, hasta la maldad y la pureza del ser humano.

Así que esa tarde al pasar por los límites del Santuario escucho la música proveniente del Templo Patriarcal y se detuvo a percibir esa melodía triste.

Era ese caballero que podía conmover con su melodía y se sintió tan cautivada que decidió esperar a que finalizara. Al mirar su proximidad concluyó no hacer ruido y analizarlo, siguiéndolo con su mirada, pero él se percato de su pequeño cosmos y la descubrió.

Al mirarlo de frente no le quedo mas que salir de su escondite y mostrarse, pero sus ojos azules le prendieron, era cierto lo que decían las jóvenes del poblado acerca de la belleza de los caballeros del Santuario. Ella se disculpo y trato de grabarlo en su mente, nerviosa recordó el motivo por el que salió de su cabaña y el tiempo que transcurrió por lo que salió a toda prisa del lugar.

Sentía felicidad por haber conocido a alguien como Orfeo pero tristeza porque la persona mas importante para ella estaba cansada y en cualquier momento podría morir por lo que no se imaginaba viviendo en soledad. Así que entre suspiros esa noche se acostó cerca de la chimenea recordando lo sucedido.

Y al igual que él deseaba verle de nuevo.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola a la persona que se haya dado unos minutos para imaginar conmigo, la verdad tenia rato con esta idea rodando en mi mente y quería dedicarle un espacio a estos dos ,espero que se hayan enganchado con este romance y se pondrá mejor cuando actualice, así que acepto comentarios y agradezco su tiempo conmigo.**_


	2. Chapter 2 seguir sin ti

_**Seguir sin ti...**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada.**_

Esa noche Eurídice hubiera preferido dormir pero no lo logro, los quejidos de dolor por parte de la anciana helaban la piel de la joven. Ella se mantenía firme hundida en sus cobijas para no ver el sufrimiento de la señora y contenía su llanto porque esa noche sabía que era el final.

Al escuchar los alaridos con más potencia decidió acercarse lentamente, observando el sudor en la frente de la anciana.

Tomo su mano como consuelo y trato de escuchar lo que podía susurrar:

—Euridice, pequeña, quiero decirte que encontrarte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres tan noble y leal, tienes mucho que hacer aun, así que quiero que me prometas que aunque me vaya seguirás adelante.

—No diga eso porfavor, usted es todo lo que me queda y no se que hare si me deja, así que no lo haga—contesto la rubia con un nudo en la garganta.

—Mi niña llego el momento, perdóname, cuidate mi niña cuídate...

La señora suspiro por última vez dejando su último susurro ante la joven que dejaba liberara su dolor a través del llanto, cuando se dio cuenta que no respiraba la anciana, tomo su mano agitándola para esperanzarse:

—Abuela, respóndame...Abuela...—preguntaba la chica con la voz en un hilo y su rostro marcado por las lágrimas, para después aferrar el cuerpo de la anciana al suyo.

La chica sintió un vacio en el pecho, era un dolor que le recordaba que se había quedado sola, sin familia, sin nada. Esa noche la lluvia la acompaño, parecía que el cielo se había puesto de acuerdo con ella para llorar y el cuarto se llenaba del calor de la vieja chimenea.

Pronto los primeros rayos de sol habían salido e iluminaban su cara. Toda la noche la había pasado llorando hasta que el cansancio la durmió, tallo sus ojos hinchados que le volvían a la realidad para después hacer lo propio y llamar a los pobladores encargados de las fiestas fúnebres. La gente noto la tristeza de la hermosa rubia, era tan delicada que cualquiera la hubiera consolado, sin embargo, lo único que ella quería era estar sola.

Dejo la habitación, no quería pensar en lo que sucedió por lo que empezó a caminar hacia donde creyó podía despejar su mente.

Siguió uno de tantos senderos rumbo al Santuario, el mismo donde conoció a Orfeo, acompañada del aire que movía su cabello al desplazarse. Su mirada estaba perdida, pero el paisaje era reconfortante, así que caminando algunos metros hacia el horizonte decidió sentarse a observar la tranquilidad del lugar que le permitía contagiarse de ella.

Orfeo pasó esa mañana muy impaciente, esperaba después de ver al Patriarca ir rumbo a Rodorio para encontrarse otra vez con esa mirada alegre que deseo toda la noche.

Así que al terminar sus actividades matutinas, salió hacia el Santuario.

Mientras caminaba sintió un pequeño cosmos triste, le era familiar que se detuvo a observar su alrededor y justo en el fondo del lugar, sentada en una roca vio a quien tanto estaba esperando.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el caballero, pero noto que el cosmos estaba lleno de nostalgia, por lo que se detuvo a escasos metros y comenzó a tocar una melodía armoniosa en forma de consuelo, una canción que solo seria de ellos después.

La joven miro a su espalda de donde provenían unas notas de música y se giro a observar.

El caballero sabía como tranquilizar el dolor y alegrar a un corazón. El ambiente se lleno de armonía y serenidad, la joven de repente se olvido de su problema y sintió la calidez en la música observando lo complacido del caballero al tocar para ella.

Al finalizar, las palabras sobraron pues un silencio profundo les guardo .Orfeo se acerco lentamente a donde estaba la rubia y se sentó a su lado, mientras ella trataba de que el caballero no mirara sus ojos enrojecidos:

— ¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para que tu pierdas tu sonrisa?—dijo el caballero mientras giraba el rostro de la chica hacia el delicadamente.

—Caballero, todo lo que tenia se ha ido con la noche y ahora no tengo a nadie, no se que hacer—contesto la joven mientras lentamente sus mejillas se llenaban de agua salada.

—Cuentame, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Libérate de la tristeza que tienes guardada, vamos—decía él mientras secaba sus mejillas suavemente.

—La única persona que se preocupaba por mí y con quien contaba murió, ahora no se como seguir aquí, nunca había sentido este vacio.

—No sabes como lo lamento, pero no pienses ahora en que estas sola, porque ahora me tienes a mi—consoló el chico sosteniendo firmemente su mano.

— ¿A que se refiere caballero?

—Ahora seré tu incondicional, cuando te sientas sola ahí estaré para escucharte y si estas triste tocare algo para alegrarte, si tu me lo permites —sonrió.

—Caballero, no sabe como me ayudara eso, gracias—rió ligeramente la rubia.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar, te parece? —dijo mientras se levantaba—Así te ayudare a olvidarte por un momento de tu dolor—acerco su mano para llevar a la rubia, cuando ella lo tomo de la mano y lo acompaño.

Al caminar, la chica despejaba su mente mientras escuchaba la varonil voz del caballero que le formulaba preguntas sin recordar sus compromisos con el Patriarca. La joven respondía como si el tiempo no importara y caminaba a la par del chico de cabello azul embriagándose de sus ojos tanto su nerviosismo lo ocultaba con una sonrisa tímida. Las hojas amarillentas del otoño les escoltaban con su crujido al avanzar junto con el viento travieso que revolvía sus cabellos y su distracción era tal que desde hace tiempo viajaban en círculos.

— ¿No te parece que estamos caminando en el mismo lugar desde hace rato?— interrumpió la joven mientras le sonreía.

—Yo no me he percatado de eso —se detuvo desconcertado el caballero— Y también que ya es tarde.

—Siento como si te conociera desde hace años y con todo lo que me haz compartido ya te siento parte de mí —sonrió la chica mientras un extraño ruido proveniente del estomago de ella interrumpía.

—Creo que tienes hambre, perdóname he perdido la cuenta del tiempo, vamos a comer algo y te acompaño después a tu casa.

—Lo lamento—avergonzada contesto Eurídice—vamos.

Caminaron juntos hasta Rodorio donde se detuvieron a comer algunos bocadillos unas casas antes de donde vivía Eurídice. Al terminar Orfeo acompaño a Eurídice a su chozuela.

Al principio ella no deseaba entrar en aquella pequeña cabaña, la nostalgia la invadía de nuevo pero se sentía tranquila con la presencia del caballero ante aquel lugar estaba lleno de vacio y penumbra.

—Me siento culpable por no haber ido al funeral—comento Eurídice.

—Hiciste bien si no te hubieras lastimado mas, debes seguir adelante como lo deseaba tu abuela—se acerco el caballero que estaba observando el lugar y la abrazo suavemente.

—Gracias Orfeo por ser como eres, estas aquí sin conocer mucho de mi, apoyándome.

—Y así será, ya te dije que no te dejare sola, ahora cuentas conmigo—contesto el caballero.

— ¿Oye te quedas esta noche a cenar?—invito la joven al caballero alejándose.

—Solo déjame ir a ver a alguien y regreso te lo prometo.

—Amm, no sabia que tuvieras novia, seguro se enojara mucho por el tiempo que haz perdido hoy.

—No tengo novia—se sonrojo el caballero—es un asunto en el Santuario.

—Perdona entonces nos vemos en la noche—despidió la chica cerrando la puerta suavemente.

El caballero de plata se despidió y se dirigió al Santuario, sabia que había faltado a su mandato como caballero de estar al pendiente de los asuntos de la seguridad y que por un momento se olvido del tiempo a lado de la rubia pero estaba dispuesto a recibir su castigo, era algo que ni el mismo podía entender y no es porque el no deseaba hacerlo si no porque empezaba sentir el maravilloso sentimiento de amor del cual había escuchado pero jamás sentido.

Al internarse en el Santuario sintió la proximidad de alguien que lo llamaba, era un guardia común del lugar:

—Mi señor Orfeo que bueno es encontrarlo—agitado comentaba el guardia—El Patriarca lo ha estado buscando todo el día y ordeno que si se le veía que se presentara lo mas pronto posible.

—Enseguida estaré ante su presencia, gracias—termino el caballero, a pesar de lo que significaba, ahora el músico tenia una razón para enfrentar con valor cualquier contrariedad.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Espero que les haya agradado unos minutos de su tiempo, gracias...**_


	3. Chapter 3 Un presentimiento

_**Un presentimiento.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada ,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro**_

Llego al recinto del patriarca con la angustia en las manos pues su dictamen dependía del humor de su Ilustrisima, pero raramente se desprendía de sus obligaciones así que esta vez seria perdonado a su juicio.

Al abrir el portal pudo sentir la imponente presencia del Patriarca por lo que paso sin hacer mucho ruido y espero haciendo su típica reverencia alguna palabra de este personaje:

—Orfeo, que bueno que viniste, estaba preocupado por ti, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual se te haya olvidado nuestra reunión de la mañana?

—Disculpe Gran Maestro pero tuve un asunto personal que atender por lo que pido otorgue mi castigo por haber faltado a sus mandamientos.

—No diga eso—río—caballero, vamos que de suma importancia debió ser para que dejara esta charla para luego, así que hablemos.

Una hora había transcurrido hablando con el Patriarca respecto a la seguridad y prevenciones que se tenían que instalar para la protección de la Athena, cuando al dejar que el silencio tragara la última palabra el caballero de cabello azul se retiro de nuevo a visitar a Eurídice.

La chica por su parte había gastado el tiempo recordando a su abuela, empacando la ropa de la señora en maletas para guardarlas pues estas le recordaban en cada momento su presencia y a limpiar aquella cabaña.

Además preparo algo de verduras con consomé para la cena acordada con el caballero, que ahora era su apoyo.

Mientras sus manos se entretenían acomodando algunos platos en el pequeño comedor que poseía, no noto cuando unos ojos le miraban por la ventana desde hace unos minutos y se embriagaban de ella , al girar su mirada se asusto al percibirlos tirando el plato de su mano percatándose que era Orfeo y corrió a abrirle.

—Lo lamento—se disculpo el caballero—no quise asustarte.

—Pudiste tocar la puerta, casi haces que se me salga el corazón—dijo ella mientras tocaba su pecho relajándose.

—Lo siento pagare el plato, ahora dime ¿Por qué huele tan delicioso?

—Bueno te dije que te invitaba a cenar así que prepare algo, espero que no mueras de intoxicación—bromeo la rubia.

—Vaya que bien porque estoy hambriento, aunque no solo vine a comer también por tu compañía, así que no pienses que soy un tragón—sonrió el caballero.

—Bueno siéntate y te sirvo—dijo mientras saltaba rumbo a la cocina tomando en dos plato la cantidad correcta de caldo.

Ella tomo asiento y también disfruto de la cena, aún cuando sus mejillas se encendían al mirar comer al caballero pues era una visita muy peculiar.

Al terminar la cena ambos satisfechos se sentaron al calor de la chimenea aun cuando la hora pasaba de la media noche:

— ¿En que piensas?—comento el chico mirando el rostro de ella iluminado por las destellantes de leña.

—Simplemente creí que los caballeros eran diferentes.

—Hay de todo en esta vida pero también sentimos con la misma intensidad que cualquiera de ustedes, no tenemos nada en particular que no sea nuestra fuerza—sonrió amable el caballero.

— ¿Y aun estas triste por lo que sucedió en la mañana?—cuestiono el chico tranquilamente mientras la mirada de ella se nublaba.

—Tardare bastante en asimilarlo pero con tu ayuda no me dolerá tanto—una sonrisa ligera se mostro en la cara de la chica—gracias caballero.

Esa noche la pasaron platicando como nunca pues la complicidad que lograban ambos era sorprendente, y fue el comienzo de muchas donde él calmaba su soledad y ella compartía su tiempo.

Ya habían pasado las estaciones en el cielo y se había convertido en rutina del caballero ir todas las tardes a Rodorío buscando a la persona que se metió en sus sueños. Ellos buscaban manera de estar el tiempo juntos en diferentes lugares para contar anécdotas de cada recorrido pero hubo uno en particular el cual frecuentaban para sus encuentros, aquel donde se conocieron.

Orfeo no podía contener por mucho tiempo más lo que sentía por Eurídice por lo que se propuso revelar su corazón, aun con el miedo de perderla pero ya no podía simplemente tenerla cerca sin desear que sus labios estuvieran rozando su piel.

Esa tarde de otoño a la misma hora antes de caer el sol, la chica rubia con un modesto abrigo blanco le esperaba emocionada pues el chico le había dicho que ese día le daría una sorpresa por su cumpleaños.

A llegar la vio radiante que su aliento se pasmo junto con su mirada:

—Oye tardaste y casi me congelo—dijo la chica tiritando del frio.

—Perdóname—decía mientras la abrazaba—así estará mejor, bueno vamos a comer helado por ser tu cumpleaños.

— ¿Estas loco?—sonrió la chica con asombro ante la carcajada de Orfeo.

Se encaminaron a un lugar a tomar te con galletas platicando de trivialidades, sonriendo en cada momento, pues es bien sabido que el amor y el dinero es algo que no se puede ocultar.

Al salir del lugar unas horas después el caballero permaneció sumamente callado y los nervios crecían al ver a la chica.

—Espera—dijo el caballero deteniéndose de golpe en un callejón antes de llegar a la casa de la chica.

—Euridice, ¿recuerdas de la sorpresa de la que te hable?—miro hacia el suelo el caballero.

—Si ¿porque?—sonrió la chica aun comiendo una ultima galleta que se llevo para el camino.

—Bueno es momento de que te diga lo que siento y espero que no molestes por ello.

—Vamos me estas asustando, dime.

—Eurídice...—suspiro el caballero—desde que te conocí sabia que eras una persona muy especial para mi pero no imagine cuanto y el cariño que sentía ha cambiado.

—Orfeo, perdona si hice algo que te molestara yo no quise—preocupada contesto la dama.

—No me refiero a eso, si no que no dejo de pensar en ti y...—se contuvo el caballero con la voz entrecortada—te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón.

La chica se paralizo ante aquellas palabras pues era todo lo que esperaba oír del caballero y sus ojos se iluminaron ante el joven.

—Orfeo—se acerco la chica posando sus manos sobre las suyas—hace tanto necesitaba escuchar eso.

La joven acerco su rostro al chico mientras su aliento se contenía en su boca, miro pícaramente sus labios y sin pensar el chico no resistió mas, rozo sus labios suavemente tanto ella le correspondía dejándose llevar pues era la primera vez que ambos tenían un contacto.

Se separaron lentamente mirándose con gran intensidad y la emoción vino acompañada por un tierno abrazo por parte del chico que le susurro palabras tiernas al oído.

Después ella tomo el brazo del caballero y caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la casa de la chica donde al entrar, él la tomo de la cintura para girar junto con ella hasta llegar a caer justo en la cama sonriendo:

— ¿Acaso estas loco?—dijo la rubia mientras acomodaba sobre él sus brazos.

—Claro que si, por ti mi locura no es nada—rio ligeramente mientras se enfocaba sus ojos pardos—quedémonos esta noche aquí sin pensar en nada.

Esa noche no hubo caricias mi pasión simplemente amor en su expresión más pura al mirar caer los ojos del ser a quien mas amas junto con la noche.

Los días continuaban pero para ellos el tiempo no pasaba, alrededor de música y la felicidad que provocaba la compañía de ambos lo de menos era Cronos.

Pero para Orfeo todo cambio al saber de la muerte del antiguo Patriarca y del suceso de traición que según había cometido Aioros por lo que no deseaba poner un pie cerca de la sala patriarcal para no ver a Arles, que sabia que era un tipo de poca confianza, así que descuidaba sus deberes con él asumiendo ese tiempo para tocar a los pobladores de Rodorio pero principalmente a su Eurídice con la cual llevaba tiempo compartiendo el mismo techo.

La joven se conmovía con la tristeza en el rostro del caballero, sus ojos lo sabían y a pesar de que ella hacia todo lo posible porque no afectara tanto la muerte del Patriarca, el brillo en los vista no era el mismo.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntaba angustiada Eurídice esa mañana bañada por la luz del sol en la entrada de la pequeña choza.

—Claro...—suspiro—solo que estaba pensando que si tu no estuvieras a mi lado, que si te perdiera no podría sobrevivir con el dolor.

—Tú un día me dijiste que no me dejarías más sola, así que ten en cuenta eso de mi parte también—se acerco ella hasta tomar su rostro con las manos—Amor, tranquilo aquí estoy para ayudarte con lo que te duele.

—Orfeo promete que nunca te iras de mi lado.

—Yo siempre estaré junto a ti y seguiré tocando mi lira para ti más allá de la muerte—sollozo el caballero abrazandola.

Pero es cierto que el destino es cruel e inesperado y perder la magia al vivir puede ser tan fatal como la muerte misma y ese juego cruel del destino estaba por venir.

Una mañana como cualquiera tocaron la puerta de la cabaña, Orfeo despertó repentinamente con un presentimiento, miró a su lado y observo el placido descanso de su amada pero su angustia regreso al levantarse de la cama para ir a abrir a quien tocaba desesperado.

—Mi señor lamento molestarle—jadeante un caballero de menor rango musito—pero Arles quiere que vaya a dar un recital a la sala Patriarcal y esta vez es sin ninguna excusa.

—Entiendo, gracias, iré en una hora—comento sumamente enfadado el caballero plateado mientras cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Amor sucede algo?—cuestiono aun con los ojos adormilados Eurídice.

—Nada, sólo que esta vez quiere verme Arles sin pretexto alguno, hubiera deseado no ir pero parece que no tengo opción.

—Lastima que no sirvan ahora tus mil excusas, arreglate y aquí te espero.

El caballero asintió para después ir a tomar un baño, colocarse su armadura y afinar su lira para presentarse adecuadamente mientras la chica preparaba un desayuno para el caballero que no tomo por su preocupación.

—Bueno, me voy a aunque no quisiera dejarte sola—decía el caballero afligido.

—No te preocupes voy a estar bien, solo iré atrás de Rodorio por algunas flores y alimentos y de ahí a esperar que regreses.

—Preferiría que hoy no salieras, porfavor espera a que regrese—bajaba la mirada el plateado— hoy tuve un mal presentimiento y aunque no quise decírtelo, siento como si no te volviera a ver.

—Orfeo no me va a pasar nada, ve tranquilo—convincente sonrió Eurídice al caballero para después unir sus labios en un beso diferente a todos. Era cálido y apasionado que sus ojos se emocionaron ante el hecho, sus alientos se detuvieron y si, era como si fuera un último beso.

—Te amo nunca lo olvides...—susurro ella antes de que el caballero se desprendiera de ella.

—Yo también te amo Euridice,siempre lo hare.

Con esa mirada partió el caballero sin saber la noticia que acontecería después.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	4. Chapter 4 El ultimo aliento

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada , esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 4 El ultimo aliento.**_

Después de arribar al Santuario y explicar al nuevo Patriarca el motivo de su ausencias que en realidad eran excusas continuo con sus notas convertidas en melodías aunque Orfeo no dejaba de mirar al horizonte esperando que sus presentimientos no fueran otra cosa mas que eso.

Y mientras notaba la cara de severidad del gran Patriarca, no podía dejar de pensar en Eurídice.

La chica inocentemente camino entre el pastizal con las cosas que había comprado pero estaba vez decidió ir mas allá de los recintos cercanos ya que por rumores escucho que las mejores flores crecían en esos lugares, en cada paso sintió la brisa en su rostro y se lleno de momentos mágicos al respirar el aire del Santuario que en cada bocanada le entregaba parte de su notaba el tramo que avanzaba, solo se dejaba impresionar por el paisaje.

Entonces llego a un lugar parecido al Eliseo, un montón de florecillas de diversos colores y aromas la sorprendió decidiendo dejarse confortar por el ambiente y descansando un momento entre las flores.

Dormito unos minutos entre la fauna hasta que la tarde se aventuro con las nubes negras opacando la alegría del sol haciendo que despertara, era tarde.

Al levantarse las cosas habían cambiado, sintió la presencia de unos ojos a su alrededor entre los arboles y escuchaba una respiración agitada que quería pasar desapercibida. Su instinto le indico que apresurara sus pasos y sin perdonarse por ningún motivo mirar hacia atrás tanto a cada paso que daba, ese ser daba uno igual.

No entendía el porque le seguía el paso pero algo era seguro, ella era su próxima presa.

Entonces sus piernas temblaron, sintió que el pánico venia a su mente y empezó a correr sin parar y tirando sus alimentos en su huida, percibiendo en cada momento que seria alcanzada para escuchar segundos después una voz que le dijo:

—Serás mia, no escaparas.

La voz jadeante le helo la piel entonces solo pensaba en Orfeo, deseaba que Orfeo le quitara ese miedo de encima pero lo sabia no llegaría jamás hasta el.

Fue cuando al seguir corriendo una mano le tomo el hombro, la había alcanzado. Cayo al piso y grito hasta que sus fuerzas le permitieron descargando terror en ello, sin embargo, inmóvil de susto sintió como un animal se montaba en su pierna, su escamosa piel se rozaba con la suya y sin querer apreció la mordedura del animal que se encontraba estresado por los gritos.

El animal se arrastro lejos después de haber atacado y ella se ahogo en dolor, la punzada del veneno inicio con el sufrimiento. No entendía que era lo que había hecho mal para recibir semejante castigo pero simplemente era el destino.

Entonces supo que era el ultimo momento ¿Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Orfeo?.

Orfeo ahora era su dolor, no volvería verlo ni a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, su mente sé lleno de recuerdos de lo maravilloso que fue el tiempo a su lado. Aun recordaba su mirada tan intensa de la primera vez, sus palabras y sobretodo su música.

Sus ojos empezaron a llorar era la forma mas sencilla de olvidar, sabia que no volvería jamás a escucharlo tocar en una tarde de verano o que ella no estaría ahí par darle ese apoyo que necesitaba en sus momentos tristes.

Su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse, poco a poco sus piernas dejaron de sentir y el frio llegaba en su piel, sus labios se secaban y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Tantos sueños juntos y ahora no podría verlos realizados, sin embargo no quería dejarlo solo pues el siempre estuvo para ella y agradecía a su suerte por haberlo conocido. ¿A donde iré, acaso al lugar perfecto de utopía, amor y libre de miedo del que Orfeo me ha hablado?

—Orfeo... Orfeo no te olvidare incluso mas allá de la muerte—sollozo suavemente la rubia.

Su cuerpo se canso, lentamente cerro sus ojos y espero el momento en que su aliento se desvaneciera. Pasaron algunos segundos y sintió como una suave brisa le golpeaba en la frente, un calor diferente se incorporaba en su cuerpo y se encontraba frente a frente con la misma voz jadeante que le decía:

—Bienvenida...

Orfeo se impacientaba cada minuto que pasaba entre su recital y las pláticas con el Patriarca, se había demorado demasiado y sus nervios crecían como un infierno.

Al despedirse del Patriarca, sintió su corazón angustiado tanto que decidió correr hacia el lugar que compartía con Eurídice.

Llego a la cabaña extrañado, parecía que ella no había regresado desde hace mucho tiempo pues todo se encontraba intacto aumentando su angustia.

Corrió afuera a todos lados gritando su nombre, pero tal parecía que hablaba a la nada ahora nadie le respondería

Continuo hasta llegar a un lugar que en sus andanzas jamás conoció del Santuario entre los caminos escambrosos y entonces vio la rubia cabellera en el suelo inmovil,su corazón se quebranto:

—Euridice, aquí estas—dijo tanto la tocaba, y su primer roce le dijo todo, se había ido.

Su blanca piel helada y sus labios morados de frio no le quitaban lo hermosa, no existió rastro de aliento de la joven, abrazo su cuerpo al de ella como la primera vez y empezó a desbordar la ira y la tristeza sobre de ella. ¿Porque a ella, que no había sufrido ya bastante?

—Todo es mi culpa Eurídice, perdoname—gemía de dolor el caballero.

Ella era lo único bueno que le sucedió y la había perdido, la tomo en sus brazos junto con la noche y camino al lugar donde planearon tantos sueños, su hogar.

Tomo su cuerpo y se encerró junto con ella por unas horas hasta el anochecer, llorando su perdida con ganas de olvidarlo todo y pidiéndole al los dioses que se la devolvieran, entonces se topo con su arpa y la aventó lejos haciendo que esta partiera una cuerda volviéndolo a la realidad. Minutos después la levanto y la miro fijamente regresando a sus recuerdos junto con ella.

Entonces tomo una decisión no la dejaría y si tenia que morir a su lado lo haria, llevo su cuerpo al mar junto con su arpa, se adentro a el y lo dejo caer en el agua clara del mar, soltando lentamente sus dedos hasta que ella desapareció en el fondo.

—Te juro que te volveré a ver Eurídice—dijo al mar el músico.

No podía continuar, sus pies flaqueaban pero así regreso a la orilla y siguió caminando, paso horas perdiéndose entre la nada y la oscuridad de la noche, olvidando su deber con su diosa.

El cansancio lo apreso y se detuvo por un momento a cerrar sus ojos depositando su cuerpo en el suelo, para después ser deslumbrado por una la luz que provenía de un lugar parecido a una cueva, entonces recordó lo que sus antepasados le contaron que en medio de la desesperación el dios Hades se apiada de los seres sin esperanza.

Y sin miedo, se levanto con su pena y se adentro hasta encontrar un camino y a un gran rio llamado Estigia donde la misma voz jadeante que llevo a la muerte a Eurídice le ofrecía llevarlo con Hades.

_**Fin por fin.**_

_**Gracias a quien se tomo un tiempo para imaginar conmigo nos vemos pronto.**_


End file.
